kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill, Bulk and the Body Buddies
"Bill, Bulk and the Body Buddies" is the two hundred-twelfth episodes of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 20, 2007. The episode was written by Blake McCormick, and directed by Tricia Garcia. Synopsis Bill has an upcoming Army physical, which presents a problem for him, as he's severely out of shape and only passed his previous physical through one of the physicians forgetting to reset the treadmill Bill was walking on. Hank and the gang pitch in to help Bill get in shape. Finding a flyer ad selling used gym equipment Principal Moss "acquired" they construct a makeshift gym the guys in the alley pitching in to purchase. Bill, initially embarrassed to exercise among his peers eventually succeeds, but his progress is slow until, while shopping for vitamins, he meets Dirk (Diedrich Bader), a powerful and obnoxious bodybuilder who‘s friendly, but very aggressive. Dirk volunteers to be Bill's personal trainer and help him "max his pump". He and his fellow bodybuilders Coach and Gorilla show up to Bill's gym where their attitudes and massive physiques intimidate everyone else, making them leave his gym. However, under their influence, he does indeed start putting on muscle. Bill and his fellow bodybuilders decide to have their workouts outside on Bill's front lawn so that everyone can see their muscles. Hank is disturbed by this, but Bill soon develops a bad attitude himself, alienating Hank and the rest of the neighbourhood. Bill sees all his old friends at a barbecue at the Hill's house and at first feels left out, but his old pumped up persona soon returns and he adds more weight to the leg lift in his garage gym. Bill attempts to push the weight up, but severely injures himself. He's unable to get help from Hank, and the bodybuilders misunderstand his condition, instead forcing him to keep training, convinced that he's reached "The Threshold". Eventually, Hank-feeling the necessity to remind Bill of his Army physical-relents after realizing how injured Bill is, and he and the gang distract the bodybuilders by pretending to argue about which one has the best physique. Soon enough, the bodybuilders are caught up posing against each other in front of their mirror, and the gang is able to sneak Bill away from them. After his visit with the doctor, it is revealed that Bill's rectum ruptured and that his internal systems became external. Furthermore, Bill will be unable to exercise for six months, so his physical has been postponed. He complains that all the muscle he gained will be gone by then, but he and Hank (now reconciled) agree it is for the best. The episode closes with Hank helping Bill with a "killer walk to the mailbox". Stinger Quote Gorilla: "No agony, no bragony!" Trivia * The song playing during the workout montage in Bill's garage is Macho Man by the Village People. This song may have been chosen because one of the bodybuilders, Gorilla, was voiced by professional wrestler 'Macho Man' Randy Savage. * Halfway through the episode, the three bodybuilders inexplicably begin to refer to Bill by the name of "Diesel". Goofs * When Bill decides to roll on the weight to get to the radio, the clock shows 2:58 A.M. In the next shot with him rolling to the radio, it's sunrise - meaning it somehow took him 2-3 hours to get on the weight and start rolling (of course given the immense pain he was in it's not absurd to assume this could've actually happened). 542743.png pythons.jpg george washington.jpg Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes starring Bill